Benny Brooks
full name Benjamin Brooks born September 22 2101 (37years old) birth place New Mexico, United States faction Ace of spades weapon “Maria” (pistol) Alias Boss (called by the Spades) Fancy Suit/checkerd suit (Called by non Spade inhabitants of New Mexico) Benny Title Mob Boss (occupation) The Joker (Card) Crime Lord (title) (Ultimate Timeline story) Benjamin ‘Benny’ Brooks Born in 2101September 22, 11 years after the bombs dropped. Since the bomb Humans not affect humans, his parents and his grandmother, survived. Biography When he was 10, his grandma was killed by bandits. when he was 14 he joined a gang called the Spades. Spades Benny loved playing chess. When he was 26 in 2127, his parents were killed by Bandits. Also At that time he became friends with swank. Benny was greatly upset about his parents but became a spades Lieutenant. Benny’s promotion In 2131 when he was 30, He became a spades captain after there leader gained his trust. When you become the ace of spade Officer, you have to pick a random card from a card deck, and whatever card that is, that would be your Spades name. Benny got the joker which was pretty dramatic for Benny. For the next 6 years he Concord every New Mexico location, exsept Fort Klimler (run by loyalists) and the arena (run by the legion). He changed the named the Spades to The Ace of spades. Benny’s new theme song became Amazing Grace. The wanna be Murderer In 2138. Benny went to Fort Kilmer to try making a deal with one of the last locations in New Mexico that was not ruled by Spades. They called Benny a spades want-to-be not knowing he was a Spades Captain, and physically through Benny out of the fort. Benny was raged by this. Benny was later charged and arrested by 5 Star General Kemplar on charges of the murder of 4 loyalist contractors Including one of the generals, Shred “shredder” Montgomery, and for supposedly attacking Camp Avis, A loyalist base, killing everyone there. The contractors had cheated Benny out of over $90,000 of wasteland currency worth of building materials. The speed leader heard of this and sent 20 spades to free Benny. The Loyalist were rage by this, but could not do anything because the spades out numbered them. Amazing Grace Whenever Amazing Grace played people knew not to talk to Benny, or there was about to be a death, and on February, 1st 2046, that song was played when Benny saw His leader enter his office, not indicating he wanted to be left alone. Benny’s radio In 2146 3 mercs walked in The Ace of Spades Bar, They turned on a Heavy Metal song, and Benny changed it to Amazing Grace, not intending a fight. The Mercs walked over to Benny’s seat and stood over him tying to seem menacing. But Benny whipped the ring leader of the mercs with the but of his pistol (maria) and shot the lead Merc when he was on the ground. Benny pointed the Gun at The 2 mercs and told them to leave. Later the local radio changed from Amazing Grace to a heavy metal song, Benny was upset because he owned the entire Radio in New Mexico. So He marched to The Ratio Tower and ordered two of his men to bash two mercs heads. Later when the final merc came back. He saw two of his Friends were dead on the ground, at the same time amazing Grace started playing and he raced the top to kill whoever put it on. But when he got there, Benny he kicked them off. He fell 6 stories down. Hitting a metal support beam on the way paralyzing him 3 middle seconds before his death. no one doublecross is Benny 2047 Benny hired 3 great Kahn’s. “Jesse”, koe kawla, and Lucy landbrige after some random wasteland wander walked in, and all of Benny’s Lieutenants including swank said Benny was no longer leader, and the new person Joe Miller was now in command. Benny gathered all of the Kahn’s and lowered all of his betrayers including Joe Miller into a trap at their new fort. When they realize they were pinned down by Benny’s men, Benny said “you think it’s that easy to replace me with one guy walks in on the first day, you think it’s that easy. Even you swank... wow....” all of Benny’s lieutenants then put their hands up but Benny still ordered his Kahn’s to fire at them. livin’ Like a King Word has it Benny’s been banished from New Mexico, he grew to power hungry, and made to many enemies. life in the Ace of Spades Most of the spades were OK with Benny killing their previous leader. There were only three opinions that the Spades had. Some were extremely excited Benny took over. (Benny thought this is were swanks opinions was.) Some agreed with Benny but still feared him. (At first that’s were swanks opinion was.) And finally people disagreed with him and wanted to double cross Bennny. (Eventually this is what Swank agreed with.) Checkerd suit In 2037 When Benny became a captain, he found A nice checkered suit in a abandon house from before the bombs. He put it on and was the only person to not have a spade symbol on his back. But he did have a Ace of spades card sticking out of his pocket that was clearly visible. His men started the coldest the “The Boss suit” or the “checkerd Boss suit.” Not even swank was allowed to touch his suit. Even cleaning his suit was a huge privilege to the spades. Maria Benny found Maria on the dead body high ranking raptor in 2133. This became his primary weapon and named the gun after one of his short time girlfriends. This was usually a 1 or 2 shot kill. Just like his check her suit nobody was allowed to touch it. It’s even more of a privilege just hold Maria. article Publisher (' this entire article was only edited buy SNIFFER19, besides the Lieutenant and boss category') (this article does not relate to Benny from fallout new Vegas, or bugsey Seigel.This is a custom made extension pack to Benny in a different timeline) I hope you enjoyed the story Of Benny Brooks. Feel free to give me suggestions in the comments section. -SNIFFER19 Category:Lieutenant Category:Boss Category:Crime Lord Category:Ace Of Spades Category:Captain